Sticks and Stones
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words will break our hearts."
1. Transfer Student

Chapter 1: Transfer Student.

In front of a large gate stood a young girl with pale pink hair and large silver eyes. She was somewhat short and had fair porcelain skin as white as snow. She wore a black and blue flannel with high-waisted shorts that had ebony floral tights underneath them, and a grey beanie on her head to accessorize.

Behind her stood several bodyguards who all wore fancy black suits.

She sighed heavily as she turned around to face them. "I can make it to the headmaster's office on my own. There's no need for you to worry about me, it's just a school."

"Are you certain, Mistress Misaki?" A man with chestnut-brown hair spoke up.

She nodded with a reassuring smile on her face. "Of course."

The same brunette man nodded and all of the bodyguards bowed to the girl before entering the limousine.

At first glance, one would assume this girl was an average person, however, this girl is the daughter of the president of Tomoe industries, the highest ranking company in all of Asia.

The pastel-haired girl took a deep breath as she walked through the entrance of the campus.

* * *

After wandering around the campus for several minutes, the girl finally spotted someone. "E-Excuse me..." She mumbled out quietly, too shy to actually approach the boy.

The moment he turned around, she fell into a daze. His hair was an ocean of gold and he had the most mesmerizing emerald eyes. He gave off the most heavenly vibe, and it made it almost impossible for the girl to look away.

He offered her a polite smile as he took a step forward. "You must be the new student I've been hearing about. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Takuma Ichijo, the vice president of the Moon Dormitory."

She blinked her eyes as she smiled awkwardly and bowed, "N-Nice to meet you, too! My name is Misaki Tomoe..."

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" As if his piercing eyes and beautiful aura weren't enough, his voice made the girl's heart flutter in her chest.

She nodded as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Ah, yes. Can you tell me where the headmaster's office is?"

He offered the girl yet another one of his charming grins. "I can take you there if you'd like. It would probably be for the best so you don't get lost."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to be a burden for the boy.

"Of course." He spoke, "It's no problem at all."

She smiled warmly as she put her hands in her pockets and followed behind the handsome boy.

Many of the students in black uniforms whispered amongst themselves as the two walked by.

"Who's that?"

"I think she's the transfer."

"Isn't the transfer student supposed to be the daughter of the famous Tomoe family?"

"She looks a little out of place to be the daughter of someone as rich as them."

"I heard she's supposed to be in the Night Class."

"I'm not surprised, she is beautiful like all of the Night Class students."

Things like this didn't really bother the girl. She was used to being told that she didn't seem like the daughter of a rich family. In fact, she was glad that people thought that way. She doesn't want to be treated any differently just because of who her family is.

She simply shrugged as she continued to follow behind Takuma.

* * *

"Ah~! My lovely Misa is all grown up!" The headmaster swooned. "She looks so beautiful! And she dyed her hair pink~!"

The girl chuckled as she hugged the fawning man. "I missed you too, uncle Kaien."

The headmaster wasn't actually her uncle, however, since he's a close friend of her parents, he visited her a lot and she grew attached to him, and thus she started calling him uncle.

He had a goofy grin plastered to his face as he took a step back. "You're going to love it here, I guarantee it."

She furrowed her brows as she tilted her head. "Don't you think they'll hate me because I'm not like them?"

He shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest. "Not at all. And anyone who dares to mess with my dear Misa will be punished!"

At that moment, a girl walked into the room. She wore a black uniform like the girls from earlier and had short brunette hair. "Headma- Sorry! I didn't know you were busy..."

"Oh, Yuuki, come on in!" He cooed. He gestured towards the pink-haired girl beside him, "This is Misaki Tomoe, she's a new student here. And Misaki, this is Yuuki, my adorable daughter!"

The brunette bowed, "It's nice to meet you!"

The pastel-haired girl bowed as well, "You too." She spoke shyly.

The headmaster wrapped his arms around the girl as he swayed back and forth, "So cute~!"

A rose pink blush spread across Misaki's face as she looked away awkwardly. "Uncle..."

He released the girl as he sat down in the chair beside him. "I'm sorry, Misa, I just can't help it!" He giggled to himself as he looked back over to the brunette. "Yuuki, I'd like for you to show Misaki to the Moon Dormitory."

Yuuki nodded as she turned to the girl, "Follow me."

* * *

As the two girl's made their way towards the Moon Dormitory, they ran into a boy with silver hair and the same black uniform and badge that Yuuki wore.

"Ah, Zero!" The brunette spoke, running up to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

He looked down at her with a bored expression. "What is it?"

She tilted her head as she tugged on his arm. "Can you take Misaki to the Moon Dormitory for me? I totally forgot that I had to ask the headmaster something about the dance!"

"You think I'm going to willingly go near that dormitory, let alone _take_ one of those beasts there?!" He huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The pink-haired girl stood beside Yuuki as she shook her head. "It's fine, I'm sure I can get there on my own."

The moment his gaze fell upon the girl, he froze. "You're in the Night Class?" He questioned, almost as if he was in disbelief.

She nodded as she looked up into his gorgeous violet orbs. "Yeah, I just transferred today."

"Are you sure you can get there on your own?" Yuuki asked.

Misaki nodded once again, "Sure, how hard can it be?"

Yuuki smiled brightly as she gave the girl a pat on the back. "Alright! I'll see you later, then!" She said cheerfully before she ran off in the other direction.

Zero sighed heavily. "Come on." He muttered as he started walking away.

Misaki followed behind him with slightly wide eyes. "You'll take me to the dormitory?"

"Might as well. It'll just be a pain if you get lost." He mumbled.

She smiled warmly as she continued to walk by his side. "Thanks."

"You don't look like someone who belongs in the Night Class." He said, changing the subject.

She furrowed her brows, "You think so? Hm... Well, is this proof enough for you?" She asked, parting her lips so her fangs were showing.

He rose a brow. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

She shrugged, "Not really, but it would've been a plus if it did."

Zero smirked slightly as he continued to walk along the campus with the girl. He then stopped in his tracks as he pointed at some gates only a few feet ahead of them. "You go through those gates and keep going straight, then you're at the Moon Dormitory."

She gave him a small bow before swiftly making her way towards the gate. "Thank you!"

* * *

The moment the she stepped into the dormitory, a girl with moonbeam blonde hair and breathtakingly gorgeous auburn eyes ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Misa! I missed you so much!"

Misaki hugged the girl back as a bright smile spread across her face. "I missed you too, Nana!"

Nanami Takizawa: third-born child of the chairman of the TK group. Much like Tomoe, she comes from a very wealthy family. Her and Misaki have known each other ever since they were small children, and they've always been very close friends. However, today is their first day seeing each other in almost an entire year.

The blonde pulled away as she looked at the girl in front of her. "As short as ever, I see. And you dyed your hair! Pity, I really liked your silver hair..."

Misaki rose a brow as she playfully hit the girl in the arm. "Oh? Complain about my appearance some more, please."

"That will have to wait for another day, sadly." The girl spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Takizawa." A boy with dark shoulder-length hair and auburn eyes spoke sternly. Takuma followed behind him, and Misaki froze as the two approached them.

"Yes?" Nanami asked, tensing up as she turned to face the brunette.

He paused beside her as he gazed at the newcomer. "You two are acquainted?"

She nodded, "Yes, this is Misaki Tomoe, our new classmate."

The corners of his lips curled up into a small grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tomoe. I'm Kaname Kuran, the president of this dormitory."

The pastel-haired girl held her hand out awkwardly, not really paying attention to what all he had said to her because she was too busy admiring the boy behind him. "Nice to meet you."

_"He must be the pureblood I was told about."_ Misaki thought as she shook the brunette's hand.

"You must be exhausted from your trip." Nanami spoke up, "Come on, I'll show you where your room is. We still have some time before classes start, so you can rest up a bit."

* * *

Night Class was in session and Yuuki found herself staring at the transfer student through the large window of the classroom.

"Do you think she's a pureblood?" She asked quietly.

Zero arched a brow as he looked over at the brunette. "What makes you think that?"

She shifted her gaze to the ground as she spoke. "She's beautiful like the other members of the Night Class, but... she's a different kind of beauty. She shines brighter than the others, almost like she's reflecting the light all of them shine. In a way she reminds me of Lord Kaname, but the more I look at her, the more I think that she's different... I don't understand it."

He let out a silent sigh as he shrugged. "Who knows? Not like it matters anyways. If she's in that class, she's one of those beasts. That's all I need to know..."

Yuuki tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes back at the pink-haired girl. "Maybe I should ask Lord Kaname..."

"If there's something you want to know about her, you should just ask her yourself, rather than talking about her behind her back." Zero muttered.

She furrowed her brows as she looked over at him. "You think so?"

He shrugged once more as he started walking away. "It's your choice."

"I think I just might..." She said to herself under her breath.


	2. Lovebirds

Chapter 2: Lovebirds.

The pink-haired girl let out a small sigh as she walked down the hallways of the school building. Class had just ended, and it was a rather exhausting first day for her.

Usually students in the Night Class are well-educated, so they already know most of the things that are written in their textbooks, however, this did not apply to Misaki. It wasn't that she didn't know any of it, it was just that she _hardly_ knew some of it.

Before today, she was home-schooled by the maids at her manor. They tried to teach her everything required for someone her age, but as the information entered her head, everything else she was told was pushed out.

This is one of the reasons why she was sent to Cross Academy. Her mother heard that it was a very prestigious school, so she thought it would greatly benefit Misaki's education if she were to go there.

Distracted by her thoughts, the girl accidentally bumped into someone and knocked her and their books both to the ground. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she knelt down to pick them up. "Haha, whoops. Sorry about tha-"

"Watch where you're going." The boy huffed, also kneeling down to pick up his books. He had short, perfectly tousled ebony-colored hair, and gorgeous cerulean eyes. He then stood up and walked past her.

Her brow twitched in annoyance as she then mumbled, "Could say the same to you, jerk."

"Tch. Whatever, midget." He scoffed, standing up and walking past the girl.

Misaki immediately shot up and threw one of her textbooks at the back of his head. "Asshole!"

He turned around and narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare. "Do you want to die?!"

The girl rose a brow as she tilted her head. "Is that supposed to be a threat? 'Cause I've heard better, moron."

At that moment, Nanami came up from behind Misaki. She looked at her two seemingly angry classmates, and blinked. "Did something happen?"

The boy pursed his lips together as he stormed down the hallway without another word said.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair as she gazed over at the short girl beside of her. "I've never seen Arata look so pissed. Well, he always looks pissed off, but not _that_ pissed off. What did you do?"

Misaki walked over to wear the boy was previously standing and picked up the book she had thrown. She glared in the direction he had went and grumbled. "So his name's Arata, huh?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cold towards everyone, so don't take it personally." The taller girl spoke, shrugging her shoulders.

"Too late for that. I hate him already..." Misaki mumbled, making her way out of the school building with Nanami by her side.

* * *

After lying restlessly in bed for several hours, Misaki finally got up and quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blonde whom she shared the dorm with.

_"Maybe a short walk around the campus will ease my boredom."_ The girl thought, _"Not like I can sleep anyways."_

She stealthily made her way out of the dormitory and proceeded to walk along the school grounds. When she came across a small bridge, she stopped. She leaned against the railing and stared up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Spoke a familiar voice.

A small smile crept its way onto the girl's lips as she recognized the voice.

Takuma stood beside her as he rested his arms atop the railing. "I love to come out here at night and gaze up at the stars."

Misaki shrugged as she continued to look up at the sky. "I can't really see the stars... All I can see is the moon."

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting his gaze towards the girl.

She sighed silently as she spoke. "My eyes don't adjust well to the darkness, believe it or not. I could hardly see to make my way over here. If it weren't for the moonlight, I'd probably be lost."

The blonde nodded as he then turned around. "We should go back to the dormitory if we don't want the displinary committee to find us." He then held his hand out to the girl. "You can hold my hand so that you won't get lost. That is, because you can't see well, of course."

A rose pink blush spread across the girl's face as she took the emerald-eyed vampire's hand and followed him in the direction of the dormitory.

* * *

Back at the dormitory, Misaki had a huge smile plastered to her face as she strolled towards her room.

_"Takuma let me hold his hand~ Ah, does that mean he likes me? No, no. It was just an act of kindness, I'm sure."_ She was too blinded by her thoughts to realize that someone had opened their door, causing her to walk straight into it.

She hit the ground with a thud as she reached her hand up to rub her aching head. "Ouch..."

The ebony-haired boy whom had opened the door stared wide-eyed down at the girl. "You again?!"

Misaki furrowed her brows as she stood up and pointed at the vampire. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Why the hell would I have done this on purpose?!" He huffed, narrowing his ocean blue eyes at her.

She folded her arms over her chest as she spoke. "I don't know! Maybe you're just an asshole!"

Arata ran his fingers through his wavy raven locks as he scoffed. "This girl, really."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" She shouted, dropping her arms to her side.

He rose a brow as he spoke. "What are you? A child?"

"You're one to talk." The girl muttered, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Just then, a boy with moonbeam-colored hair and aqua eyes opened his door. "Could you lovebirds please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Lovebirds?" Misaki scoffed, "Like hell I'll ever fall for someone as stupid as him."

"Tch. Same here." The boy grunted.

The pink-haired girl ran her fingers through her hair as she started walking down the hallway. "It was almost pleasant running into you, Arata. But I've got to leave now, so don't wait up for me. Bye."

Arata's eyes widened as he shot his head in the direction the girl was walking. "How the hell do you know my name?!"

"Don't worry about it~" She cooed, no longer in eye sight.


End file.
